The Talk
by Cad14
Summary: Kara wants to know more about how gay sex works, and who better than to ask but her gay sister? SuperCorp., Danvers Sisterhood, and Sanvers Rated MA for dialogue


The Talk

Kara wants to know more about lesbian sex.

Another Super Friends game night was in the books, and Kara had been able to stay and enjoy the entire thing without having to fly off to save the day. It was Lena's third game night, and the Luthor was fitting right in despite the fact that she was frustratingly good at everything they played, even the games she had never heard of. She was one of the last to leave and Kara had insisted on personally flying her home as Supergirl. Lena had objected at first, but Kara was persistent and the Luthor finally caved. Alex had stayed behind to help clean up since she and Maggie were in different cars, and she looked up from the dishes to watch her little sister soar off into the night with the dark haired woman in her arms. Kara landed on the balcony a few minutes later before speeding into her room to change. She reemerged in pajama pants and one of Alex's old sweatshirts that she had claimed as her own a long time ago. She had a thoughtful look on her face, and she kept pulling her bottom lip in between her teeth to chew it as she began putting away the dishes Alex had washed. The elder sister was just about to ask what was on her mind, when Kara turned and faced her.

"Is it different with a woman?" she asked. Alex paused for a second before going back to washing the last dish in the sink.

"Is what different?" She set the clean dish on the drying rack, but Kara didn't move to take it. She was still staring at Alex intently.

"Sex," she explained. Alex's eyes widened as she felt her cheeks flush. She took it upon herself to begin drying the last dish, her hands moving slowly as she cleared her throat.

"Well, yeah," she answered. "I mean the idea is the same, but most of the m-mechanics are different." She and Kara weren't exactly the type of sisters who discussed their sex lives, but then, there hadn't been much to discuss until recently. It suddenly dawned on her that she wasn't even sure if Kara was still a virgin, and the realization was enough to make her put the dish down and face her sister.

"Why do you ask?" she inquired gently, monitoring her tone so the question didn't sound accusatory. Kara blushed and shrugged a shoulder, her eyes dropping to the floor. Alex walked over to her and took her by the hand before leading her to the couch where they flopped down next to one another.

"It's nothing, I was just curious," Kara assured her, but she pulled her knees to her chest the way she did when something was bothering her.

"Ok, well, what do you want to know?" Alex was surprised that she was able to sound as nonchalant as she did, but she knew this conversation was important and she could suffer a little embarrassment if it meant helping her sister. Kara's eyes widened, but she perked up a bit.

"Are you sure you're ok talking to me about this?" she asked softly. Alex reached over and tucked a stray strand of golden hair behind her left ear.

"Kara, you're my sister," she said with a smile. "You're a superhero, I'm a secret agent, we literally fight alien's for a living, for god's sakes! We can talk about sex." Kara laughed at that and the sound helped them both relax.

"Well," she began. "I've never had sex, but-,"

"Oh thank god," Alex sighed in relief before motioning for Kara to continue.

" _But_ I have a general understanding of how it works. Like the guy's prius goes inside the girl's vagina and then they both go and it's over, right? So how does that work with two girls?" Alex pinched the bridge of her nose for a second as she kicked herself for not giving Kara the talk when they were teenagers.

"First of all, it's called a _penis,_ not a Prius. Second, the term is they come, not go, and third, there's a lot more to it than just sticking it in." She paused for a moment and cleared her throat. "So, when a man is turned on his penis becomes erect- that just means it gets big and hard. When a woman is turned on, her vagina gets wet. With hetero sex, the man puts- puts _it_ in and then he pulls it out and puts it back in over and over again until he reaches climax. When that happens, he ejaculates. That's the part from biology class where the sperm swims up to fertilize the egg and all that jazz." Kara was listening intently and nodding along as Alex explained as best she could, even using the occasional hand gesture to aid in the lesson. She found it wasn't as hard as she thought it was going to be, and Kara's patient attention made it even easier to continue.

"Since women, obviously, don't have penises, they use their fingers to have sex. Well, and their mouths and also sex toys, but we can get to all that later. So, you know the parts of the vagina, right?" Kara nodded. "Good, so you know that the clit is the most sensitive part. Some women prefer more clitoral stimulation than others, just like how some women prefer more penetration than others. I, personally, prefer more clitoral stimulation where Maggie prefers penetration. It's all about getting to know that person and learn what they like and what makes them feel good. Does- does that make sense?" Kara looked thoughtful for a moment as she nodded slowly.

"How do you know if you want to have sex with someone?" she asked, her innocent blue eyes sparkling. With that, several realizations clicked at once for Alex, but she decided to let Kara dictate the conversation and reveal what she wanted when she wanted.

"Well, for me, it always starts out as a curiosity," she answered. "You know, I catch myself staring, catch myself wanting to touch her and feel her skin against mine. I wonder what she looks like naked, and then, I tend to start thinking about what it would be like to be with her that way. If the thought of that is exciting, if it turns you on and gets you wet, I would say it's safe to say you want to have sex with that person." Kara chewed her lip as if that wasn't the answer she had been hoping for. Alex sat and waited as she watched her sister war with herself for a moment.

"I want to have sex with Lena!" she finally blurted out before burying her head in her hands. _Wow, that was quicker than expected,_ thought Alex as she fought to hide her smirk. Kara ran her fingers through her curls in frustration. "I try really hard not to think about her that way. I try not to stare and I try not to wonder what it would be like to kiss her, but I just can't stop. Every time I'm with her I just want to touch her and see her and be with her like I've never been with anyone before. I don't know what to do!" Kara looked as though she were about to cry so Alex pulled her into her arms.

"Hey, it's ok," she assured her. "You haven't done anything wrong, Kara, what you're feeling is completely natural. Lena is a beautiful woman and you guys are really close. It's ok for you to be attracted to her." Kara snuggled deeper into her sister's embrace and focused on the sound of Alex's steady heartbeat.

"What if she doesn't feel that way about me, though?" she asked softly, her voice thick with emotion. Alex stroked her long blonde curls and rested her head against Kara's.

"Then, you do your best to move on," she replied. "But she would be crazy not to like you, Kara. You're smart and funny and gorgeous and brave and selfless; I mean you are literally a superhero! Anyone would be lucky to be with you." Kara turned and buried her head into Alex's shoulder, and she could feel the younger woman's tears soak into her shirt. She held her tighter and placed a kiss on the crown of her head as Kara took a shaky breath.

"Was it this scary when you realized you liked Maggie?" she asked weakly.

"Absolutely," Alex answered with a laugh. "But, you know, it was worth it." Kara nodded in agreement before sitting up so she could look at her sister.

"Thank you, Alex," she said as a final tear slipped from her eye. "I don't know what I would do without you." Alex reached up and wiped away the tear before cupping Kara's chin in her hand.

"And you'll never have to find out," she promised as she placed a kiss on the blonde's forehead.

Maggie was already in bed when Alex got home. She was wearing one of Alex's t-shirts and her hair was tied up in a bun on top of her head, her face washed and free of the little make up she wore. She looked up from her phone when Alex came in, tossing her leather jacket onto the chair in the corner.

"What took you so long?" she asked as Alex climbed into bed beside her without bothering to change out of her clothes.

"Kara was confessing her love for Lena Luthor to me," she answered simply as she placed a kiss on Maggie's lips.

"I totally called it!" she exclaimed victoriously. "I know a gay Danvers when I see one, and Little Danvers has got it bad for Little Luthor." Alex shook her head at her girlfriend as she ran her fingers through her short hair.

"I guess I am going to go shave my legs since it would seem I have to wear a dress to work tomorrow," she grumbled as she headed to the bathroom.

"I'll pick one out for you!" Maggie called to her, still giddy over winning yet another bet against her girlfriend.


End file.
